


"Dare"

by hxneybee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybee/pseuds/hxneybee
Summary: Yusaku has no idea why Ryoken invites him over, but they soon find a way to pass the time.





	"Dare"

Yusaku looked around the empty room, wondering where Ryoken was. Ryoken had invited him over out of the blue, and while Yusaku almost wanted to say no, he agreed last minute to come over for whatever reason Ryoken had.

A few minutes after Yusaku sat down on the couch, Ryoken appeared from the hallway. "Hello, Yusaku." He greeted, going to stand right in front of him.

Standing up, Yusaku nodded. "Hey." He greeted before pausing for a moment. "So why'd you invite me over?" Yusaku asked, tilting his head a bit to the left.

Chuckling a bit, Ryoken smiled. "I just wanted to hang out."

After a bit of talking and fooling around, the two of them decided to play truth or dare. As silly as it sounded, it sounded like a fun time between the two. Also they didn't have any other ideas as to what to do.

The game started simple enough, Ryoken going first and asking Yusaku, then Yusaku asking Ryoken. Eventually, though, it got progressively stranger.

"Truth or dare?" Ryoken asked.

"Dare." Yusaku replied.

After a moment of silence, Ryoken answered. "I dare you to kiss me."

Immediately blushing, Yusaku took a moment to process what he said. "You.. you want me. To kiss.. you?"

Nodding, Ryoken leaned forward a little bit. Biting his bottom lip, Yusaku leaned forward as well from his spot on the floor, placing his lips on Ryoken's.

Ryoken's face turned bright red, he deepend the kiss, letting his tongue slip inside Yusaku's mouth. Yusaku, not knowing what to do, gave in, letting their tongues brush up against each other.

It didn't take long for Ryoken to move out of his spot on the floor and crawl closer to Yusaku. Once they were closer, still kissing, Ryoken put a hand under Yusaku's shirt, slowly moving it up to his chest before beginning to push down. Obeying, Yusaku soon laid on his back, Ryoken crawling on top of him.

Moving his lips away from Yusaku's, Ryoken attached them to his jawline, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Yusaku's arms went around Ryoken, his hands in the other's white hair. Ryoken's hand that was under Yusaku's shirt started going down his torso, stopping right above his pants. Adjusting himself, he kept kissing and sucking Yusaku's neck, unbuckling the belt and pulling the other's pants down.

Gasping, Yusaku tilted his head back as Ryoken started to press down hard on his bladder. "Ryoken!" He cried out.

"Hmmmm?" Ryoken hummed against his throat.

"I gotta piss.." Trailing off, Yusaku's eyes stayed half-lidded as he looked at the other man.

Smirking, Ryoken put even more pressure on Yusaku's bladder until Yusaku couldn't take it anymore. It didn't take long for him to piss his briefs, soaking them and making a puddle on the ground. The entire time, Yusaku groaned and sighed, the feeling of relief felt amazing to him.

Once he was finished pissing, Ryoken slid his soaked white briefs off of him, moving down his body and taking Yusaku's hard cock into his mouth. Yusaku cried out in ecstasy, arching his back. He was so horny, and the fact that Ryoken was about to give him a blowjob made him even hornier.

Ryoken didn't waste time moving his mouth down Yusaku's dick, reaching the base where he could feel the cock in the back of his throat. Ryoken sucked harder, grabbing lube from out of his pocket and spread some on a finger. Adjusting himself and Yusaku, he gently and slowly slid a finger into Yusaku's ass. Yusaku gasped, moaning as Ryoken sucked him off and fingered him.

Once he was sure that Yusaku had adjusted well enough to one finger, he took it out, which made Yusaku whimper. "Hush, I just need more lube." Ryoken said after taking his mouth off of Yusaku's cock before putting it back on it again.

Lubing up two fingers, he soon slid those inside of Yusaku as well, spreading them as he fingered him. Yusaku sure was loud, high-pitched moans and grunts and begs for more.

Ryoken ended up taking the two fingers out of Yusaku and his mouth off of the other's dick. Yusaku whined again, panting from how worked up he was getting.

Unbuckling his own pants, he slid them down to his ankles along with his briefs, grabbing his dick and beginning to put lube on it.

Yusaku watched with hungry eyes. "Please, Ryoken, please.." He whimpered out, spreading his legs as his cock twitched.

Chuckling under his breath, Ryoken finished lubing up his penis and grabbed Yusaku's hips. Slowly and gently, he put his cock inside of Yusaku. Yusaku moaned out 'yes' and 'more'. Ryoken smirked, starting to thrust into him once Yusaku made it clear that he was well adjusted.

Thrusting roughly, Yusaku was crying out in pleasure, eyes shut and head tilted back. "You're a dirty little slut. Aren't you, Yusaku?" Ryoken said, testing the waters to see if Yusaku would like that.

"Yes sir. Yes sir!" Yusaku spoke, his voice higher than normal because of the fact he was close to cumming.

"Think you can cum for me?" Ryoken questioned, continuing to thrust into Yusaku.

Nodding, Yusaku tried replying but he was too close. A few more thrusts and Yusaku came, his cum shooting up towards his chest. The entire time Yusaku was moaning and saying Ryoken's name.

Ryoken, shortly after Yusaku was done with his orgasm, finished himself. He grunted, groaning and growling as he came inside Yusaku, who shuddered and gasped.

The both of them panting, Ryoken slid himself slowly and gently out of Yusaku, watching as his cum dripped out of him.

After a few minutes of them catching their breath, Yusaku sat up. "So was that the real reason you invited me over?"

"Maybe." Ryoken repled, smiling back at Yusaku.

Laughing a little under his breath, Yusaku pulled himself up and leaned on Ryoken. "I'm tired."

"Well you can rest." Ryoken said, running his fingers through Yusaku's hair as Yusaku's eyes shut and he dozed off.


End file.
